Great Horny Toads
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: It's Springtime on the island and we all know what that means. :) Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Well, I've been thinking about Spring and this is how this little story came about. This was supposed to be a one-shot and ended up longer than I anticipated. :) Enjoy! Please be aware this has mature content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Great Horny Toads**

The sun shone brightly into their hut and she smiled happily. She had grown accustomed to this simple life and was grateful that they never reached their destination, in a way she finally got the honeymoon she wanted. She opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up glancing over at her husband's bed. Surprisingly, it was empty, but he entered through the bamboo French doors with breakfast on a tray and she grinned.

"Thurston, what is this?"

"Why, breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife."

"Oh, Thurston..."

She patted his cheek lovingly as he placed the tray on her lap. He sat down next to her legs and watched as she dug into her scrambled turtle eggs. She fed him a few bites as she remembered long ago days doing the same loving gesture when her eyes widened. There was a reason he was doing this and she handed him the tray before jumping out of bed. He stared at her in confusion as she leafed through the calendar she had kept track of and squealed in delight, but realized what had transpired last year, he hardly gave her a break for almost a week. It took her about a month to recover, she wasn't as young as she used to be and turned to see him gawking.

"Thurston..."

He only smirked as he advanced on his wife and she hurriedly got out of her chair.

"Thurston, you better not, it's too early!"

She was being backed into their closet as the beads smacked her and he grinned devilishly.

"I have a headache, darling, and you know how I am when they intrude."

He shook his head as he had cornered her and knew she loved to use the same excuse. He pulled her to him and began ravishing her neck eliciting a low moan from his wife. He wasn't called the Wolf of Wall Street for nothing as he knew how to win his wife over.

* * *

The others were starting to wake and make their way to the table when Gilligan heard an unfamiliar noise come from the Howell's hut. He was about to investigate when the Skipper placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But, Skipper..."

"Sit down and eat, Gilligan, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded knowing what was going on and sighed in frustration. Last year it was always the same with the Howells for a week and he was grateful the other two men were slightly clueless or ignored their inner beast. This was also the week he liked to be alone to release his inner beast since the women were too young, uninterested in him, or married. Why couldn't a woman for him wash ashore? He angrily bit into his food.

"Are you alright, Skipper?"

He gazed at Ginger's worried face.

"I'm fine, I am just eager to get some work done."

He took a few more bites and left the table to get the chores done to take his mind off women.

"What is going on?" Mary Ann asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders as they ate peacefully when a few minutes later Mr. Howell came out of his hut and joined them at the table.

"Mr. Howell, what was that noise?"

The millionaire's face flushed at Gilligan's question, but he covered gracefully.

"Mrs. Howell saw a family of spiders and we had a devil of a time getting rid of them. Nasty little buggers and their webs."

"I could've helped."

"No, boy, it's my job to protect my Lovey from the little web weavers, you just worry about yourself."

"Okay, but maybe you should've had Mary Ann do it instead."

"Me?!"

"Well, don't you clean their hut?"

"Yes, and I'll have you know I keep it spotless!"

"It's not her fault, dear boy, they were in the closet hiding in the dark."

"See, not my fault."

She stuck her tongue out at Gilligan and the others chuckled at this display.

"Did Mrs. Howell enjoy her breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, dear, she did and her compliments to the chef as always."

The farm girl smiled glad to have pleased the woman she fondly thought of as a surrogate mother. They were nearly finished with their meal when Mrs. Howell emerged and motioned to the girls to speak with them. They stared at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and went to the matriarch. She led them into her hut and briefly glanced back at the table where her husband grinned, winking at her. She shut the doors quickly and turned to the young women who sat on her bed looking at her in concern.

"You need to hide yourselves, girls."

"Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Howell?"

"I am perfectly fine, Ginger, but I don't think I can take another season of this."

They gazed at each other confused.

"Another season of what?"

"Oh, Mary Ann, you of all people should know what I'm talking about, you were raised on a farm."

Ginger glanced at her friend as she furrowed her brow trying to decode what the socialite meant. Then it dawned on her and she whispered it to the actress as they giggled.

"Do you want to stay in our hut?"

"Thank you, Ginger, but that won't stop Thurston. I need a place to hide, we all do."

"Mrs. Howell, this is our fourth rutting season and the men haven't shown any interest in sowing their wild oats."

"Famous last words," Ginger remarked.

"That was because they didn't know you girls."

"Oh, please, Mrs. Howell, after four years they know us well enough."

"Ginger, it takes time to form a friendship, to trust, to fall in love."

"Rutting season isn't about all that," Mary Ann said.

The woman looked at her surrogate daughters and shook her head smiling.

"Sometimes it is. I'm warning you they will be quite unassuming and then before you know it you'll be at their mercy."

The girls laughed and stood up.

"We'll remember that," Ginger said.

"Heed my warning and if you need me just ask Gilligan where I'll be staying."

They just nodded and giggled as she packed a few things, this was going to be a long week.

"Imagine the men acting like wild bulls."

"Or hungry wolves."

They laughed as Ginger went back to their hut and Mary Ann went to do the dishes.

* * *

Gilligan had escorted Mrs. Howell to a secret hiding place and ran into the rich millionaire on his way back.

"Gilligan, my boy, where is my sweet darling Lovey?"

"I don't know."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and fidgeted under the man's scrutiny.

"I think you do. How much will it cost to get that information out of you?"

"I don't want any money, Mr. Howell."

"How about gold?"

The young man shook his head.

"Jewels?"

He kept shaking his head.

"Captain of your own ship?"

"Really? I mean, no."

"Suit yourself, but I will find her."

He continued searching for his wife and Gilligan shrugged not understanding why she was hiding from her husband or why he was so adamant at finding her. He noticed on his way back an array of beautiful flowers and decided to pick them for a lovely brunette.

* * *

Ginger was touching up her make-up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She smiled when she glimpsed in her mirror who had entered the hut. She turned to him and motioned for him to sit, but he refused.

"I only came by to request your services for an experiment."

"Oh, okay, Professor."

"I could use your help now."

"Should I don my lab coat?"

"Uh...maybe...maybe later."

His voice sounded oddly strangled and she stared up at him.

"Are you okay, Professor?"

"I am fine, just need to hydrate more."

She glanced at him warily before finishing up her make-up and he watched in fascination. When she stood he quickly looked out the window and she grinned knowing he had been staring intently at her. She linked her arm into his leaving her hut and were heading towards his hut, but he stopped her. She turned to him confused.

"My experiment is in the jungle."

Her heart flipped and then raced.

"I found a new species of fern, but because of its limited quantity and Gilligan's knack for helping I'd prefer to briefly move my lab to the subject."

"I see your point, but what about supplies?"

He muttered something under his breath and entered the supply hut. She was amused by his actions and if he was starting to act on his inner bull, well, why not indulge in it? She didn't mind because she secretly loved and adored him. Besides, it was a nice change that he was doing the chasing instead of her. He came back with a backpack and he held his arm out to her. She grinned and obliged him as he led her into the jungle.

* * *

Mary Ann was finishing the dishes when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped at least a foot in the air. She heard a recognizable chuckle and turned to him feigning a glare, but it melted away when she saw what he had in his hands.

"I picked some flowers for you."

He handed them to her and she couldn't stop smiling as she took in their aroma.

"They're beautiful, Gilligan."

He blushed slightly as he scuffed his shoes into the sand out of nervousness.

"They're kind of an apology."

"For what?"

"I kind of insulted your cleaning this morning."

"Are you talking about the spiders in the Howell hut?"

He nodded and wouldn't look at her.

"Gilligan, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

She stood on her toes, placing a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He blushed as she entered her hut grabbing a vase and a pair of scissors. When she returned he was still standing there and she handed him the vase.

"Can you please fill this halfway with water?"

He went to the sink doing as she requested and she cut the stems. He returned to her side being careful not to spill a drop and placed it gently on the communal table. She picked up the flowers, putting them in the vase, and arranged them to showcase their beauty. He was in awe on how she made them prettier than how he arranged them.

"Wow!"

"You should be proud of yourself, these are gorgeous, Gilligan."

"Not as gorgeous as you."

She froze at his words, her heart skipping a beat, and she turned to him. He was smiling shyly and swiftly kissed her on the cheek before bolting into the jungle. She rubbed her cheek where he had imprinted his soft lips and grinned goofily. He was finally taking notice of her and was showing some initiative.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WARNING! This chapter contains mature content!**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of the characters.**  
**

* * *

Out in the jungle amongst a cluster of ferns, Ginger observed the Professor examining the species and she bent down next to him trying to hide her smile knowing the effect she had on him. She watched intently as he was explaining the rarity and the usefulness of this plant when he abruptly halted mid-sentence.

"What's wrong, Professor?"

"I'm boring you."

"No, you're not, it is rather interesting once you stop using those fancy words of yours."

He chuckled and she smiled as she went to stand, but he grabbed her hand. She was taken aback by this action and even more so when he pressed his lips against hers. It was tender, gentle, but as it drew on became passionate and urgent. He removed his lips only to trail them down to her neck, nibbling and she moaned her pleasure. Before she knew it she was on her back and him on top of her, trailing his lips back to hers. Oh, God, he was a wonderful kisser, but he learned from the best as he was now fiddling with the straps of her beaded beige gown. Her fingers expertly unbuttoning his shirt and quickly removed it running her hands over his toned chest. She was literally purring and helped him remove her favorite gown. She lay in her naked glory, offering herself up to him, and he hesitated. What was he doing? What had possessed him to take their relationship farther? He secretly loved her, but never mustered the courage, and now after a few bold maneuvers by him she was willing. He was interrupted by her pulling him down into an enticing kiss and without further encouragement he removed the rest of his clothing. He took his time with this goddess, praising her by kissing every inch of bare flesh, paying tribute to her breasts, and she clung to him as every new sensation made by him aroused her even more. She didn't even believe he knew how to be erotic, but his fingers running up her thighs and into her folds, oh, God, he was, well, she couldn't think straight anymore as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing manhood.

"Oh, Roy."

It was whispered in a seductive, loving tone and as he found a rhythm by the way she moaned he went back to crushing her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. She caved and their tongues mated as well as their bodies. She stroked his back with one hand and had the other running wildly in his hair. His pace was picking up and she instinctively arched her hips into his eliciting a moan from him. It wouldn't be long, he felt her inner walls tighten and contract, her gasps were coming quicker. It was sudden, the explosion that took them over at the same moment eliciting cries of the other's name, in a way a declaration of love. He collapsed on top of her breathless body and she kissed the top of his head. They were exhausted from years of pent up tension and now they could never go back, this was the turning point of their relationship.

* * *

Mrs. Howell returned only to have lunch with the group as her husband fawned over her and she adored it, but she wouldn't adhere to him with his suggestive whisperings. Mary Ann had noticed something different between Ginger and the Professor, she had to pry it out of her friend, but she only told her that she'd find out eventually. The table was alight with jovial conversation and Gilligan was telling Skipper another Skinny Mulligan tale, but it turned disconcerting when Mrs. Howell left the table to go back to her hideout and Mr. Howell begged her that he'd try to control himself. She wouldn't give in, noting that he had promised her that the last time. She left and warned if he followed he'd never see his precious Teddy ever again. The Skipper chortled at the wealthy man and he turned daggers upon him.

"This is not a joke, Captain!"

"Calm down, Mr. Howell, no need to get worked up."

"I will not calm down until my darling Lovey is back in our hut!"

He stared at Gilligan and pointed his finger.

"You! You'd best tell me where she is, boy!"

"I can't, Mr. Howell, she made me promise."

"Break it, dear boy, it's a life or death situation!"

He was about to spill the beans when the Skipper intervened.

"Getting your rocks off is not life or death!"

"It is for me!"

"Getting your rocks off?"

The two men ignored Gilligan, but the Professor grinned momentarily and then answered the young sailor.

"What the Skipper means is procreation."

"Thanks, Professor."

The arguing grew heated.

"I don't know why you're whining you have someone!"

"You could too!"

The Skipper folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"If you haven't noticed they're not interested in me! They're paying attention to a couple of morons who don't even know they exist!"

"Moron?! Now see here..."

"Put a sock in it!" the Skipper interrupted the Professor.

"Don't you dare tell him to be quiet!" Ginger shouted.

The whole table was in an uproar as the two youngest Castaways continued to eat, trying to ignore the argument going on.

"Mary Ann, what does procreation mean?"

"Well, how can I put this? You know I lived on a farm, right?"

He nodded.

"When it was Springtime the animals would get unruly especially the bulls because they wanted to mount the cows."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They wanted to sow their wild oats."

"Don't they eat oats or is that horses?"

"Gilligan, they're looking to mate."

He was confused and she leaned in whispering what she was trying to relay to him.

"Well, why didn't you say they were having sex?"

He said it a little too loudly and the rest of them stopped arguing. They stared at Gilligan and they all turned red at his comment. They excused themselves from the table leaving Gilligan confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just think they're a little embarrassed by the word."

"Why, it's just a word?"

"It's the meaning of it, Gilligan."

"I guess that could be embarrassing, but not if it's with the right person, that's what my mom said."

She had been clearing the table and he was helping her when he came out with that little gem.

"She's a wise woman."

"And she's always right."

They finished clearing the table and carried the dishes to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and handed her the dish towel.

"Let me wash."

"Thank you, Gilligan."

"You deserve a break, I mean you work so hard and no one helps you."

"We all have a job to do."

"I know, but it seems you do more than you should."

"I don't mind it really and am always glad when you want to help because it makes the work go by faster."

He smiled at her and then turned back to washing the dishes while she dried.

* * *

Three days later, Mrs. Howell still only joined the group for meals and after her departure the arguments began again. It was usually the Skipper and Mr. Howell, but sometimes it consisted of the Professor or Ginger defending her man. It didn't take long before they would leave Mary Ann and Gilligan to clean up, but now he was shooing her away while he did everything. She didn't understand why he was being so attentive, but she was grateful to take a break every now and again. It was early that morning when Mary Ann woke to see Ginger packing a few things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying with Mrs. Howell until this week is over."

"Why?"

She was now propped up on her elbow smiling at the actress.

"I adore all the love the Professor is lavishing on me, but even I need a break, my muscles ache."

The farm girl giggled.

"That's what rutting is, Ginger."

"I swear, he's channeling his inner wolf."

"I suppose Mrs. Howell did warn us."

The redhead shut the suitcase and turned to her friend.

"I'd be careful around Gilligan."

"Oh, really, Ginger, he hasn't shown the slightest inclination."

"Really?"

She had raised an eyebrow cocking her head at the flowers that were still alive.

"Really."

"He has to have done something different."

"He kissed me on the cheek and then ran away."

"That's a start. What else?"

"He's been more attentive to me, helping me out more with my chores."

"Oh, he's luring you in like Little Red Riding Hood and he's the Big Bad Wolf."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat up.

"I'm warning you, Mary Ann, he's developing his sailor's blood. Underneath that shy, sweet sailor beats the heart of a wolf who's hungry and he's hungry for you."

With that she took her luggage and left the brunette chuckling at her statement. Maybe in another three years she should be concerned, but he was slowly beginning to show signs of affection and she was thrilled with his small gestures.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WARNING! This chapter contains mature content!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, but the disagreements occurred after lunch or after dinner, the men became persistent as the day dragged on just like the bulls back home. If they didn't have their way with the females then they became wild. She sighed as she began clearing the table, but there he was helping her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gilligan."

"Why are the other men fighting over nothing?"

She smiled that he didn't quite understand their frustrations and they walked over to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and again handed her the dish towel.

"Gilligan, it's rutting season, they're bound to act a little unruly."

"Rutting?"

"Mating season."

"You mean sex."

She giggled and blushed when he said that three letter word nonchalantly.

"Is it because they're not having any?"

"In a way yes, but that's because, well..."

She turned pink now, not knowing how to finish her sentence as she dried a plate.

"They did it too much and wouldn't give their girls a break, am I right?"

She nodded.

"I wouldn't be like that."

She nearly dropped the clean plate she was drying into the sand, but covered quickly.

"I know you wouldn't, Gilligan, you're sweet."

"You're still twice as sweet as me."

They smiled at each other as she took the proffered plate to dry and her fingers accidentally brushed up against the soft skin of his hand. She felt the electricity course through her from that light touch and her blush deepened.

"I...um...Gilligan, is it okay if you finish...I...um...have a lot of laundry to do."

"Sure, do you want me to help when I'm done with this?"

"No, no, I can do it."

He gazed at her concerned.

"Are you alright, Mary Ann?"

"I'm fine."

He watched her warily go into her hut and then came back out with a basket that had dirty laundry in it. He stared as she entered the other huts wondering what had gotten into her. Maybe she had felt a little embarrassed talking about what she referred to as rutting and he continued with the washing as she hurriedly headed into the jungle.

* * *

Later, she was on her second load of washing and getting tired of riding this bicycle. It was great exercise, but not when she had this much laundry to do and she briefly stopped, wiping sweat from her brow. A few more minutes and she could hang them on the line. She began pedaling again not realizing she was being watched and he stood still in fascination. He had never stared at her in this way as he watched her graceful, toned legs go up and down effortlessly. His eyes moved up her body to her firm buttocks, hypnotized by the rhythm that it set as she rode the bike and he swallowed as he let his eyes wander up to her breasts. They were bouncing as her body moved and his mouth went dry as he finally set his gaze upon her face which was smiling even though she was working hard in this tropical heat. What had gotten into him? What were these new feelings? Was he falling victim to this rutting thing? Would it be so bad if he did because he loved Mary Ann even though he hadn't admit it to her yet, but didn't they have to be married to enjoy that kind of fun? What was he thinking he wasn't married when he did it once with his ex-girlfriend, the one he wanted to marry, but she broke his heart. Maybe he should ask Mary Ann to marry him first as he continued to watch her in those tight short shorts and that mustard colored blouse with the ruffles that showed off her midriff when she tied it up in a knot underneath her breasts. He ran his hand down his face and stroked his chin, what was he going to do?

Mary Ann stopped pedaling and got off the bike, but felt a little dizzy as she tried to reach for the handles of the bike. She was falling and she braced herself, but she never hit the ground. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her steady and she stared up into his worried eyes. She smiled gratefully at him before she fainted. A few moments later she awoke sitting on the ground with water dripping from her hair down to her face and it trickled down her neck to her bosom.

"Why am I wet?"

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann, you fainted and I had to do something."

"Thank you, Gilligan."

"You're working too hard again. It's hotter than usual today, why don't you take a break?"

"I can't, I have to get the laundry done."

"Then I'm taking over while you rest."

"I can manage, Gilligan."

She went to stand, but she felt dizzy again and she sat back down. He thrusted a cup of water into her hands and ordered her to relax as she instructed the clothes were ready to be hung on the line. He opened the lid of the makeshift washing machine and removed the clothes placing them in the basket. He almost fell in a couple of times, but he was able to keep his natural grace in check as he went to the laundry line and began hanging the clothes up. She was grateful he happened upon her when he did as she took another sip of water and he was right, it was too hot to be doing laundry, but it needed to be done. She observed him being careful, knowing he could be clumsy, and smiled at the look of concentration on his face. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the side of the bike soaking up the sun's rays. She thought back to their conversation earlier and his statement of not being like the others sent a shiver down her spine, but with Gilligan there could sometimes be two meanings. Did he mean sex or did he mean with chores? She believed he meant sex, but he certainly was relieving her of her duties lately. He normally helped, but he never took over and she wondered if this was how mating season would be like for him. It wasn't so bad, but she didn't want him to work himself to death. His shadow fell upon her, blocking the sun, and she opened her eyes gazing up at him.

"I'm done. Is there anymore to wash?"

She shook her head and he held his hand out to her. She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up. She brushed the sand off her backside as he watched in interest and she caught him staring. So, he wasn't immune and she wasn't sure to be thrilled or scared because she knew bulls who let the tension build only to become insatiable. They stood gazing at each other and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his lips crashing upon hers. She was shocked and felt his hand on her butt pulling her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue sought entrance and she gave it to him. Where did he learn to kiss like this? She didn't care at this moment as the kiss was becoming passionate and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach as his one hand lightly caressed her firm butt. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down to her neck and she gasped as he found a sweet spot. She whispered his name as he sampled her neck and now both of his hands were on her backside pulling her even closer to him. She couldn't think straight as he went back to crushing her soft lips and felt something poking into her. Oh, God, it was true, he wanted her as much as she wanted him and she felt faint again. She broke the kiss this time and searched his eyes. He was puckering up for more kissing and she giggled.

"What's wrong, Mary Ann?"

"I need a breather."

He understood and removed his hands from her. She fanned herself with her hand and she grinned at him.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Um..."

He turned red.

"Was it from Ginger?"

"No, no, oh goodness no!"

She laughed at his insistence.

"I had a girlfriend who taught me."

She raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to go on. He took off his hat and he scratched his head before placing it back on.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's okay. Everyone thinks I'm shy around girls or naive, but I'm not, I got hurt. My ex was like Ginger in some ways and that's why I try to avoid her clutches when she wants something. I really liked this girl, she taught me everything, turned me into a man if you know what I mean, but she broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, Gilligan."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and he grinned at her.

"It doesn't matter now it was her loss because I was going to propose to her when she told me it was over and that she was marrying my more handsome friend, Jason Maxton, well the joke's on her."

"Why?"

"He's gay and he needed a cover because our society doesn't accept that lifestyle. I don't care, love is love, but I prefer girls."

"Well, that's good to know."

"I prefer you."

Her heart skipped, flipped, and raced, hell, she didn't know what her heart was doing, but she knew her knees were getting weaker as the butterflies returned. He placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips and then headed back to camp leaving Mary Ann stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING! This chapter contains mature content!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Dinner conversation was light and Ginger agreed to come back after much pleading from the Professor, but she couldn't kid herself, she was addicted to him. She had fun gossiping with Mrs. Howell, but she was starting to miss his strong arms and his scientific terms. They barely ate before leaving the table and hand in hand strolled through the jungle. Mr. Howell pleaded with his wife, but she wouldn't budge as much as she wanted to because she had to teach him a lesson. When she was finished she had Gilligan escort her back to her hideout while the others excused themselves leaving Mary Ann to clear the table again. When she gathered them all she placed them in the sink and began her tedious chore. She sighed as she thought about what transpired between her and Gilligan. Was his sailor blood finally boiling or as Ginger warned her might be developing his inner wolf, but this was ridiculous because Gilligan was Gilligan, until she remembered Mrs. Howell's words days earlier, _"...they will be quite unassuming and then before you know it you'll be at their mercy."_ She scoffed at this thought, but still he had taken control and she had inwardly begged for more. Was she really at his mercy? All of a sudden she felt someone nibble on her neck and snake an arm around her waist.

"Do you want some help?"

"I...uh...I...um...oh, Gilligan."

He laughed into her neck and released her. She mentally kicked herself, she was letting him get to her and she shook her head trying to clear it as she handed him the dish towel. He took it and caught up on drying the dishes while she tried to keep her hands from shaking. When they had finished the menial chore and had put the dishes back in the supply hut, he turned to her.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Mary Ann?"

She could only nod as he stuck his arm out and she happily linked arms with him as he took her on a stroll through the jungle.

* * *

They had made their way to the lagoon to gaze at the stars and he told her a story about how his older brother thought the stars were made out of vanilla ice cream. She laughed, the Gilligan clan had a vivid, healthy imagination, and it was mostly based on food. She yawned, she was getting tired and he took her hand leading them back, but after a few moments she realized he was leading her somewhere else. What was he up to? He suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"Close your eyes."

She eyed him suspiciously, but closed them and felt him lead her out of the jungle.

"Bend down."

He whispered his command and she complied wondering what on earth he was trying to surprise her with. She was on her knees and she waited when he ordered her to now get into a crawling position. She was confused, but did what he asked.

"Follow my voice and come forward."

She blindly crawled towards his voice and bumped her head. She let a curse word fly and he chuckled then reprimanded her.

"This would be easier if I could see."

"Just keep coming towards me."

She crawled and when she finally reached him she opened her eyes gazing about.

"Where are we?"

"The cave where the Professor found the Eye of the Idol when I lost it."

"Did you find another wishing stone?"

He shook his head when she noticed a blanket and a picnic basket. She crawled over to the picnic basket and was about to peek when he grabbed her hand.

"No peeking."

He was definitely up to something, but she wasn't sure what, well, she had an inkling, yet she didn't dare dream about that.

"Close your eyes."

"Again?"

He nodded and she indulged him. She waited several moments and felt his soft lips press against hers. It started off gentle, then passionate, and it was turning urgent. She realized he had planned this, now knowing the socialite had been right as he found that sweet spot on her neck as he nudged her onto her back and she complied. She whispered his name and he trailed his lips to right above her now heaving bosom. His fingers now untying the knot and unbuttoning her blouse. He forced her to sit up momentarily to remove the blasted barrier and took in the sight of her soft flesh. He groaned when he held them in his hands and she was tugging to remove his shirt. He obliged her and threw it across the cave going back to handling her breasts. She inhaled sharply when he placed one in his mouth and she instinctively ran her fingers through his hair giving into the sensations he was causing her body. He moved his lips to the other breast giving it equal love as her hips arched into his and he groaned knowing she wanted this. No more teasing as his fingers slipped down to her waist and into the top of her shorts pushing them down. He removed them and threw them somewhere as he stared at how beautiful she was, like an angel, a goddess. He understood why the men were getting frustrated as he ran his fingers over her naked flesh and she sighed loving his touch. He in a whirlwind removed the rest of his clothing and kneeled in between her legs. He traced his fingers into her folds and she moaned her pleasure, she was ready. She whimpered when he stopped, but gasped when she felt him inside of her and began stroking gently. She clung to his shoulders, pulling him down closer to her as he continued kissing whatever bare flesh he could find. They couldn't get enough of each other as he was now nibbling on her earlobe.

"I told you I'd give you a break."

So, she was somewhat right, he'd give her a break from her chores to conserve her energy for lovemaking. She grinned knowing the women were right he had been unassuming, cunning, and she was at his mercy. How long had he planned this? She gasped as she felt him stroke her deeper and her arms tightened around him not wanting him to stop.

"I love you so much, Mary Ann."

That's it she was gone, he could do whatever he wanted to her and she stared deep into his eyes, grinning.

"I love you, too, Gilligan."

His grin broadened then took on a mischievous tone as he quickened his pace and she could only cling to him on this magical ride. Before she knew it her breathing was coming short, she clung to him tighter, and she felt her body explode. She cried out his name and she heard him moan out hers. He collapsed on top of her in sweat as she kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter.

"Gilligan, that was..."

"Wow!"

"It certainly was."

"If I had known it would be this much fun I would've done this years ago."

She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Your first time wasn't fun?"

"No, she complained I wasn't doing it right."

"Well, she is a fool, you're a natural."

He gazed up at her beaming.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You were perfect."

He smiled and began kissing her again. She could feel he was ready for another round, but she rolled him over so she could be on top.

"My turn, cowboy."

He shivered with anticipation and she smiled wickedly at him.

* * *

In the morning, she awoke to tropical birds singing and she went to roll over, but had a strong arm tightly wound around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and saw an adorable sight, Gilligan sleeping peacefully with a grin plastered on his face. She turned to him and reached up brushing his bangs out of his eyes before planting tender kisses all over his face. When she pressed her lips against his, he gently kissed back as he maneuvered himself on top of her and she laughed.

"Oh, Gilligan, you're insatiable!"

"I know."

He was running his fingers up and down the side of her body as his lips were at her neck again.

"What about breakfast?"

"It's in the picnic basket."

"I meant for the others."

"It's Ginger's turn to make breakfast."

He kissed her lips to shush her and all thoughts of the others drifted away as she concentrated on what Gilligan was doing to her.

* * *

At the table they waited, but there was no sign of Mary Ann or Gilligan when Mrs. Howell threw a knowing glance at Ginger who smiled secretly.

"I'd better prepare breakfast because I don't think either of them are going to show up."

The men looked at Ginger as she went to prepare their meal and she winked at the Professor. He grinned, realizing why the pair was missing while Mrs. Howell whispered into her husband's ear.

"You promise, Lovey?"

"I am getting bored and do miss you."

He uncharacteristically whooped and hollered.

"But remember, my darling, take it easy."

"I'll try."

She lovingly patted his cheek as the Skipper discussed where the couple was with the Professor.

"Do you really think my little buddy..."

"It's Spring, Skipper, our manly urges have taken over, even mine."

"I can see that, but Gilligan?"

"He is a man."

He gave the intellect a disbelieving stare.

"But Gilligan?"

"Skipper, every man will feel the need to sow his wild oats."

"But I didn't think he knew..."

The man of science smiled at his friend who was wide-eyed with surprise.

"Are you sure she didn't lure him in?"

"Oh, come now, Captain, she's too sweet to put the moves on him."

He stared at the millionaire.

"But, but..."

"It's only natural that he chase her, haven't you noticed their small gestures of affection?" the Professor asked.

The Skipper shook his head, but the others didn't believe him because it was apparent to them that Gilligan and Mary Ann were sweet on each other.

"Just be proud of the boy when he returns, he's a man now," Mr. Howell said.

The Skipper nodded as the millionaire was escorted by his wife to where she had been hiding, skipping breakfast. The Professor patted the sea dog on his shoulder and went to help Ginger with breakfast as the captain was left dumbfounded. It wouldn't be until after lunch that Gilligan and Mary Ann returned, and when he was alone the Skipper had grilled him, but Gilligan kept quiet with the exception of saying he was a real man now. The sea dog beamed like a proud papa and patted the young man on his back. Even though rutting season was coming to an end it didn't stop Gilligan or the Professor from surprising their women everyday.

**THE END**


End file.
